L'amour n'est pas toujours rose
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: Lorsque tout son entourage apprend son homosexualité le cauchemar commence ... [Raiting M pour mention de violence et de tentative de suicide]


Bonsoir à tous, ça fais longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un nouvel OS. Et cette fois c'est sur un pairing que je n'ai pas trouver en français, mais je le trouve tellement chou x)  
C'est un petit OS pas très drôle, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui. (Il est possible qu'elle vous dise quelque chose car j'ai déjà posté une autre version sur d'autre site où là aucun pairing est mis en avant. Je l'ai juste adapté à ce couple car je trouvais que ça leur correspondais bien)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jusqu'à ce jour, je croyais que mes sentiments n'était pas partagé. Mais il a fallut cet accident pour que tu me l'avoue...

Je sors de la salle de classe en courant, ces moqueries, ces insultes, tout cela devenais insupportable … Depuis qu'un gars du lycée appris que je suis gay tout le monde est au courant. Mes sois-disant amis son tous devenues distant, gars comme filles. Et bien oui, personne ne souhaite avoir comme ami une tapette atteint en plus de ça de trouble explosif intermittent comme ami. Les professeurs se sont mis à me critiquer et je suis devenus le souffre douleur des élèves et bien sur j'ai du quitter mon club de lacross, sport où j'excellais. Je devenais de plus en plus agressif, ne prenant pas mes médicaments, le proviseur finis par convoquer mes parents, mais eux n'ont plus n'étaient pas au courant. Lorsque le directeur leur annonça la raison de cette entretien ma mère faillit s'évanouir et mon beau-père me regarda d'un air dégoutté … Depuis qu'ils sont au courant de mon orientation sexuel, ils ne m'adressent plus la parole, ma mère à tellement peur que son mari l'abandonne comme l'a fait mon père qu'elle me met à la rue.

Maintenant je n'ai plus personne, plus d'amis, plus de famille ... Il ne me reste que mes sentiments. Et oui, je suis amoureux, cela fait un an que je l'ai remarqué ... Il ce nomme Garrett, les cheveux brun clair , la peau blanche et les yeux bleu turquoise et pour sublimer le tout il possède un corps d'athlète. Il est très populaire auprès des filles et les gars l'admirent, son côté gentil et attentif attire les autres tel un aimant. Il a beau être dans ma classe je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, de peur d'être démasqué, ou alors en cas de nécessité. Mais depuis que le lycée sais que j'aime les hommes je ne le regarde même plus.

Cela fait maintenant quinze jours que mon secret à été découvert, quinze jours de supplices, c'est devenue une routine, dés que je fais un pas dans la cours du lycée tout le monde me regarde, des insultes sont criées par-ci par-là. Cependant aujourd'hui, une fois rentré dans ma salle de classe je trouve l'ambiance bizarre. Tous le monde fixe le tableau qui ce trouve dans mon dos. Je me retourne et je vis, horrifier, des photos de moi et un ancien petit ami Brett. Évidemment tout le monde le connais au lycée, il s'énervait rapidement et n'avait pas peur d'utiliser ses poings. Seulement, après un an de relation, nous n'avions pus de sentiment l'un pour l'autre et nous avons préféré nous séparer, et malgré le fait qu'il est déménagé en Floride nous somme resté en contact. Mais je préfère ne rien lui dire sur ma situation car je sais parfaitement qu'il ferait le chemin jusqu'ici pour réglé ça, et je refuse qu'il est des ennuis par ma faute.

Alors que je fixe le tableau, perdue dans mes pensés, ont me balance de l'eau bouillante dans le dos. Je me mis à crier sous l'effet de la douleur. A ce moment je le vis ce lever, son regard n'était pas comme les autres … Alors que eux avait un regard amusé toi c'était plus de la peur, cependant je ne cherche pas à comprendre et je m'enfuie.

La pluie me soulage un minimum cependant la douleur est toujours insoutenable, plusieurs passants m'interpelle, mais moi je ne veux qu'une chose, être seul. Être seul et arrêter de souffrir et pour cela je ne voie qu'un seul moyen … mourir.

Une fois sortie de la ville je me dirige vers le ponts, j'enjambe la rambarde puis je me met à regarder l'eau s'agiter quelques mètres plus bas. Ma décision est prise, plus rien ne me retiens ici alors que je meure ne change rien …

« J'aurais tant voulu que ce secret ne soit jamais révélé … Je dois te dégoûter, mais de toute façon qu'est ce que ça change? Je suis sur qu'avant que mon secret sois révélé tu ne m'avais jamais remarqué, sans moi dans ce monde, tout le monde reprendra sa vie d'avant. Et puis qui remarquerais mon absence? Personne! »

« Comment ça personne? »

Au son de cette voie je fais volte face, mais mon pied glisse , à ce moment là je peux voir ton visage,

pourquoi pleure tu? Pourquoi je peux lire une grande peur dans ton regard? Pourquoi crie tu mon nom?

Puis c'est le trous noir ...

Trois ans plus tard:

Un son? Non un chant...Qui est cette personne qui chante? Pourquoi ces paroles sont-elles si triste?  
J'entrouvre les yeux, tu es là à coté de moi entrain de regarder une photo. Je veux continuer de te regarder penser mais un mal de tête me prend et je sors un gémissement de douleur, à ce bruit tu relève la tête immédiatement. Je souhaite te poser tellement de questions mais tu es déjà partit chercher un médecin. Une fois revenus, celui-ci vérifie comment je vais et m'enlève ce tube présent dans ma gorge, pendant ce temps tu continue de m'observer. Une fois le médecin partit tu t'approche de moi sans dire un mot...Tu baisse ton visage à hauteur du mien et tu me dit ces mots.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça. Toutes ces années au lycée je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi mais j'ai préféré cacher mes sentiments, même quand j'ai appris que tu étais gay, j'ai tout de suite pensé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi … Et en voici la preuve, je n'ai pas pus protéger la personne que j'aime le plus ... Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien je vais pouvoir y aller »

Tu relève la tête et commence à partir mais je te retiens le bras, tu as l'air surpris de ma réaction mais tu ne te retourne pas. Je te tire vers moi avec le peu de force qui me reste, tu te retourne enfin vers moi, j'avance ton visage vers le mien, puis une fois à ta hauteur je met ma main dans ton coup et dépose mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Au départ tu ne me réponds pas, trop étonner peut être, je romps mon baiser et te regarda tendrement.

« Je t'aime Garrett, si Brett et moi ne somme plus ensemble c'est parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, et mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas près de changer. »

Je dépose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes et cette fois-ci tu y réponds.

Durant mon séjour à l'hôpital j'ai eu peu de visite, Garrett et sa famille qui ma totalement accepté, ainsi que Brett qui a été en contact avec Garrett durant mon comas. Après qu'il m'est engueulé pendant plusieurs minutes sur le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit concernant ma vie au lycée, j'ai pus rencontrer son compagnon Mason un jeune de notre âge très gentil et qui c'est parfaitement canaliser les accès de colère de son petit ami.

Je reste plusieurs jours à l'hôpital afin que les médecin soit sur que je sois hors de danger. Lorsque je peux enfin sortir ce sont les parents de Garrett qui m'héberge le temps que nous trouvions notre chez nous. C'est un mois plus tard que nous emménageons ensemble, suite à un voyage en Floride où nous avons rendue visite à Brett et Mason, nous avons décider d'emménager là-bas afin de pouvoir une fois pour toute couper tout lien avec ce sombre passé et prendre un nouveau départ auprès des personnes qui nous sont chère. Oui tout ne sera pas rose, mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que je ferais tout pour enfin vivre la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, auprès de la personne que j'aime.

Fin

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, désolé pour les nombreuse fautes je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter


End file.
